La pomme
by pluravie
Summary: L'histoire se déroule un an après la fin du dernier volet de la série. Il s'agit d'un OS dans lequel l'on a le point de vue d'Edward. Je ne peux pas en dire plus si ce n'est que c'est un slash entre Edward et Charlie Swan. Bonne lecture :p


**OS : La pomme.**

Pour la énième fois je fixais l'horloge de la cuisine, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Minuit moins vingt-six minutes. J'allais devenir complètement fou. En fait, j'étais déjà fou d'attendre, de m'en extasier au lieu de m'en horrifier. Et parfois j'essayais vraiment de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de culpabilité. En vain. Je prenais un incroyable plaisir que de laisser mes sens se consumer de cette attente. Un plaisir macabre puisqu'il ne résultait que de ma folie et de mes chimères les plus folles. C'était là ma douce folie, le fruit de mon désir coupable. Et puisque le temps et ma famille s'étaient ligués contre moi, je me faisais une raison. J'attendais encore.

Je me statufiais, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, à fixer la pomme que je tenais entre mes mains. Cette pomme qui signifiait tant pour moi et qui demeurait le symbole par excellence de ma tendre folie. Elle m'évoquera à jamais ce jour où justement, elle m'avait happée entre ses bras pour ne plus me quitter. Une pomme, que je lui avais tendue en disant bêtement :

- Si Eve ne l'avait pas croquée, nous ignorions encore tout des délices que recèle ce monde…

La pomme, nous l'avions croquée à pleines dents. Que dis-je ! Nous l'avions dévoré avec voracité, depuis sa pelure rouge sang, si douce sur la pointe de nos langues, jusqu'à ses pépins doux-amers qui éclataient sous nos dents affamées. Ma pomme, je songeais. Ma douce pomme m'attendait aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques. Alors je me perdais dans ces souvenirs délicieux entérinés dans ma mémoire, seul réconfort qui me tenait compagnie quand je me perdais dans les méandres de cette vie que j'avais choisie avant que de comprendre ce que sont réellement les joies de cette Terre. Tout le reste n'était que comédie et faux-semblants…

Je me remémorais ce jour où, anxieux, j'avais décidé de me confronter à mes responsabilités, plus par jalousie que par réelle envie d'assumer mes choix de vie. Jacob, ce fichu clébard, s'était essayé à l'exhibitionnisme afin de permettre à Charlie de ne pas perdre sa précieuse enfant. Cela me mettait hors de moi. Après tout, en l'espace d'un an j'avais acquis le statut d'époux, de père, ainsi que celui de chef de famille il était hors de question que l'on me relègue au rang de garçon immature qui laisse les autres assumer à sa place ses responsabilités. Pour laver l'affront fait à mon orgueil masculin, je m'étais décidé, ce jour, à parler d'homme à homme avec mon beau-père.

De bonne heure, pendant que Renesmée et mon épouse s'étaient décidées à passer un dimanche entre mère et fille, je me rendis de bonne heure à la demeure de Charlie. Malgré mon anxiété, je m'étais promis que, quitte à rompre l'une des règles élémentaires établies par ces maudits Volturi, mon devoir consistait à respecter mon tout nouveau statut d'époux et de père en lui annonçant la vérité. J'arrivais donc devant la vieille maison que j'avais fréquenté avec tant d'assiduité durant deux années, extérieurement calme quand tout en moi m'intimait de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je tressaillis pour de bon quand je vis ce bon vieux Charlie sur son perron, l'humeur si sombre qu'elle contrastait presque avec son teint laiteux. Il était semblable à son habitude. Morose, d'humeur à étriper tout importuns, désireux de cette solitude qui lui était si chère d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Et je sus tout de suite qu'il éprouvait, certes, certains besoins, et que de me voir chez lui n'en faisait pas partie. Cela me froissa tout de même qu'il ne parvienne pas à m'accepter alors que j'étais l'époux de sa fille, le père de sa petite fille. Ceci ne m'arrêta guère. Au contraire, je sus que le temps était venu de laver ensemble la pile de linge sale que nous avions accumulé toutes ces années.

Á peine avais-je fait un pas dans sa direction qu'une première insulte incendia mon esprit. « Petit con », pensait-il de moi. Cela me déstabilisa. Je m'arrêtais devant ma voiture, debout devant sa petite allée tandis qu'il se balançait dans son rocking-chair, les bras croisés sur sa chemise à carreaux écossais.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Me dit-il quand il pensait très fort « Mon Dieu, pourquoi ce foutu vampire vient-il m'emmerder ? ». Mon don m'était une malédiction à cette occasion. J'en fus étrangement blessé, parce que j'ignorais ce que je devais accomplir pour avoir dans son cœur autant de prestige que Jacob, qu'il percevait encore à ce moment-là en gendre idéal pour sa fille, non pour la mienne. Je dus maîtriser mes émotions pour lui répondre poliment :

- Si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec vous.

Il me toisa de haut un bon moment, temps qu'il exploita pour me gratifier d'un chapelet de jurons qui irritaient mon esprit peu enjoué à l'idée de ce que je venais faire en ces lieux. Sans mot dire il acquiesça, s'empressa de s'extirper du rocking-chair pour me tourner le dos. Il se faufila par la porte de sa maison. Son attitude s'avérait si peu engageante que j'ignorais si je devais m'enfuir comme un pleutre ou le suivre pour me confronter à lui…

Je choisis la seconde option. Je longeais l'allée à pas maîtrisés, pour ne pas admettre que je mourais d'envie de me comporter comme l'imprégné de ma tendre fille : filer à sa suite comme un petit chien suppliant pour avoir un peu de sa reconnaissance. Et je me demandais pourquoi diable étais-je si servile vis-à-vis de lui. Dès qu'il était question de Charlie, je ne valais guère plus qu'un élève obéissant qui attendait les félicitations de sa maîtresse d'école…

Je le retrouvais dans son salon, assis sur son sempiternel fauteuil, face à un poste de télévision qui crachotait les remous d'un match de football mouvementé. Il feignait de s'y intéresser. Tout dans son comportement servait ce but. Il coinçait une pomme rouge entre ses doigts épais, noueux et nerveux, la croqua à pleines dents et la mastiqua avec une lenteur bien calculée. Trop calculée. En fait, il bouillait de colère quand mon intention consistait à gagner en valeur à ses yeux. Cela m'était crucial. Je ne désirais pas passer mon existence dans la peau d'un second rôle qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Renesmée. Je voulais être le premier. Le seul. Enfin… Le seul gendre qui soit parfait pour Bella.

- Monsieur Swan, je suis l'époux de votre fille…

Je voulus me gifler pour une telle étourderie. Mon but n'était pas de régurgiter devant sa face la dure réalité qu'il n'acceptait pas, plutôt de le conduire petit à petit sur la voie de l'acceptation. En l'occurrence, j'avais dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas en guise de préambule. Il froissa aussitôt les yeux, l'air d'un homme à l'agonie.

- Je sais ! Grommela-t-il dans sa moustache N'oublie pas que j'ai assisté à la cérémonie !

La dite moustache ruminait à sa place toute la colère qui bouillait en lui. J'étais perdu, j'en étais persuadé. Il n'y a pas de dialogue possible avec un homme en colère. Je n'eus plus la force de poursuivre. Je demeurais là, au pas de sa porte, pétrifié.

Je l'observais mâchouiller avec dégoût la pomme qu'il serrait avec force entre ses doigts. J'étais ouvert au déferlement de rage, d'effroi et de douleur qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit embrouillé de pensées confuses. Il était enragé que j'aie épousé sa fille. Furieux que nous ayons concrétisé ce mariage par la naissance d'un enfant. Apeuré par l'étendue de cette colère qu'il éprouvait parce qu'au contraire, il devait se réjouir du bonheur de sa fille. Mais je fus dévasté par l'étrange sentiment de quitter mon corps quand je happais sa dernière pensée, celle qui se terrait bien au-delà de sa muraille de ressentiments et de craintes.

« Ça aurait du être moi. Mon Dieu, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'il a choisi ? »

Dire que j'étais pétrifié auparavant était un mensonge. Je ne me statufiais qu'au moment ou cette pensée, sourde et douloureuse, heurta de plein fouet mon esprit. J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là, à fixer mon beau-père, qui jouait toujours à l'indifférent alors que son esprit tortueux s'évertuait à l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Il se considérait comme un père indigne, un grand-père indigne, et par-dessus tout comme un monstre qui ne devait pas nourrir de telles pensées à l'égard de son gendre.

J'aurais du m'offusquer. Prendre la poudre d'escampette, me réfugier auprès de ma femme et de mon enfant et tenter de digérer l'information avec un tant soit peu de recul. Or, je ne le pus pas. Je demeurais là, à contempler cet homme terrassé, à me nourrir goulument de chacune de ses pensées qui suivaient la piste de la précédente. Je souriais intérieurement. Que dis-je, je jubilais. Je jubilais parce que Jacob pouvait bien aller se rhabiller, Jacob venait de prendre une déculottée, Jacob était le gendre idéal tout bonnement parce que la première place était mienne depuis toutes ses années ! J'exultais, parce que Charlie venait de donner en toute inconscience de l'éclat à mon blason que je considérais comme ternis.

J'aurais du m'en tenir à ceci. Me contenter de ma victoire secrète et de ce secret inavoué. Or, je ne le fis pas. Je souhaitais savourer ma victoire, l'entendre dire de vive voix que j'avais de l'importance pour lui, bien que cette importance n'était pas exactement ce que je souhaitais. J'avais besoin de sa reconnaissance exprimée ouvertement pour vivre en paix. Alors j'ai agi sans réfléchir, à mon tour. Je quittais mon inertie initiale pour m'approcher de son fauteuil à pas lents. Très lents. Je voulais lui donner l'occasion de se détourner de son match de football insipide, de voir en lui ce que je m'étais épuisé à obtenir toutes ces années par de la flagornerie démesurée toujours repoussée avec dureté. Je voulais, corps et âme, cette reconnaissance qui était à portée de ma main.

Il cessa de fixer le poste de télévision quand je me forçai à faire craquer son plancher sous mes pas. Il me regarda, faussement indifférent, quand tout son être hurlait sa terreur face à ce caillou qui venait de tomber à grand bruit dans sa mare. Dès cet instant il fut mien. Je captivais toute son attention, tous ses sens, tout son être. Je m'accroupis devant lui, fort de ce que son esprit me criait à son insu. J'attrapais du bout des doigts la pomme qu'il martyrisait dans sa poigne de fer et lui dit bêtement en la lui montrant :

- Si Eve ne l'avait pas croquée, nous ignorions encore tout des délices que recèle ce monde…

Et je l'embrassais.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes, craquelées, aussi tendre que cette pomme qui gisait dans ma main, coincée entre nos deux corps. Il se figeait, je n'en étais que plus actif. Je ne souhaitais pas connaître ce qu'il penserait de la froideur de mon corps, ni de la dureté de mes membres. J'avais assez donné avec Bella, question mièvrerie. Là, mon seul désir était de le posséder. L'avoir tout à moi. L'entendre hurler que je comptais pour lui, qu'il nie toutes ces immondes paroles et pensées qu'il avait nourries à mon égard durant tout ce temps. Je le voulais. Je happais ses lèvres avec soif, y passais ma langue froide et sèche alors qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Je profitais de son instant de flottement pour écarter ses jambes, m'y glisser afin de réduire en définitive l'espace qu'il avait forgé entre nous. J'enfonçais ma langue dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rebella à contre cœur de mes gestes déplacés.

- Edward nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis bien longtemps Charlie, je répondis. Te posséder.

Cette réponse si crue, additionnée au tutoiement que je n'avais jamais employé avec lui, le déstabilisa une fois de plus.

Je repris mon opération avec autant de maîtrise qu'un général en campagne de guerre. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la moindre chance de s'enfuir. Pas aujourd'hui qu'il était à portée de ma main. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, engouffrais ma langue dans sa bouche, qui n'eut plus le courage de me résister. Il répondit timidement à mon baiser. Et plus je m'évertuais à lui transmettre toute cette soif qui me perçait, plus il me répondait avec acharnement et brutalité. Heureusement que mon passé avec Bella m'avait appris comment faire preuve de passion avec un humain sans pour autant le réduire en bouillie ! Je le pressais contre moi, comprimait son dos large entre mes doigts alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à ma chemise. Et là, survint l'inexplicable.

Mon unique désir en ce jour était de lui faire admettre qu'il tenait à moi. Je m'étais, en lieu de cela, perdu à mon propre jeu. Je prenais goût à l'embrasser. Á sentir son corps si chaud contre le mien, gelé. J'aimais le chatouillis de sa moustache sur mes lèvres, la caresse de ses mains noueuses et usées par le travail sur ma nuque. Les choses m'échappèrent avant que je ne le réalise pleinement. J'avais enlevé sa chemise. Il avait littéralement déchiré la mienne. Nous nous étions retrouvés nus-torses dans son fauteuil, étroitement enlacés, à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées. Comme apprécier la vue de ce torse viril, velu, en contraste total avec la mienne trop juvénile. J'aimais le contact de son sexe avec le mien au travers de nos vêtements respectifs. Mes stéréotypes même se brisèrent quand je réalisais pleinement qu'en fait, il me possédait autant que je le possédais durant cet instant. Ce n'était rien de plus que des caresses, or, ce jour-ci, j'avais pris plus de plaisir avec mon beau père en quelques minutes que toutes les fois ou ma femme et moi avions fait l'amour durant ces quelques années. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié et extasié. Sauf qu'au moment ou Charlie et moi nous adonnions à ces caresses, j'étais trop loin pour le comprendre en définitive…

Mais je le pris en pleine face une fois que, revenu de ma jouissance, je contemplais tout ce qui était issu de mon orgueil démesuré. Charlie gisait dans son fauteuil, le visage rivé au plafond en une moue d'extase qui le rendait méconnaissable. Il était crayeux. Inanimé. Dans son cou se creusait deux traces significatives de ma folie : celle de mes crocs qui s'étaient réfugiés dans sa chair afin de savourer comme il se devait ce moment de sexe intense. J'avais cédé sans m'en rendre compte. Pire encore. Je l'avais ployé à ma volonté, j'avais rompu toutes les barrières qui l'empêchaient jadis de me témoigner un peu de son affection. Pas une fois cependant il avait avoué que je lui plaisais ou qu'il m'aimait. Je l'avais tué avant.

Tout ceci remontait à quelques mois désormais. Bella et Forks avaient enterré ce vaillant sheriff en grandes pompes, décédé de cause naturelle, disait le rapport d'autopsie rédigé par Carlisle. J'ignorais toujours comment il s'y était pris pour masquer les traces de ma folie des grandeurs, mais il s'y était bien pris. Ma famille avait pleuré cet être cher, Bella et Renesmée surtout.

Et moi…

Depuis je collectionnais les pommes. Je faisais tous les matins le tour des marchés, et j'achetais la plus belle que je trouvais. Je restais souvent dans ma chambre, près de ma famille ou seul dans la cave, à jouer du piano. Mais jamais sans ma pomme. Cette pomme qui me rappelait sans cesse que sans mon orgueil, sans mon désir de possession effréné, Charlie ne serait pas mort. Il serait sans doute là, à faire semblant de me haïr pour ne pas pleurer sur la vie qui lui était à jamais interdite. J'aurais amplement préféré cette solution, sauf que mes pulsions destructrices en avaient décidé autrement. Je restais dans la cuisine, la pomme entre mes doigts, et fixais l'horloge numérique de la cuisine afin de ne plus y penser.

Au final, je sortais de mon inertie dès que le boîtier noir bipait minuit. C'était le seul moment de ma journée où je me décidais à m'extirper de la bulle de silence que j'avais forgé autour de moi, aux dépends de l'incompréhension générale de mes proches. Ils se cachaient dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers, dehors, pour épier l'étrange rituel inexplicable que j'observais depuis le décès de Charlie. Je prenais la pomme entre mes mains, la couvrait, prenait soin d'elle comme si elle était l'essence même de mon existence. Je sortais de la maison sans accorder de crédit à qui que ce soit.

Je me bornais à tracer ma route. Je ne prenais même pas la voiture. Chacun de mes pas étaient comptés. Je marchais gravement jusqu'au cimetière de Forks, accompagné du silence qui régnait en maître dans les parages une fois le ciel assombri. Je me rendais sur sa tombe. Là, j'y déposais soigneusement ma pomme, accroupi devant cette terne pierre tombale. La seule devant laquelle s'accumulaient non des fleurs, mais des pommes flétries. Et je disais encore bêtement dans le silence de la brume :

- Si Eve ne l'avait pas croquée, nous ignorions encore tout des délices que recèle ce monde. Mais depuis que je l'ai croquée ma vie est devenue un pain de douleur, Charlie.

Á cela se bornait ma prière. Je l'avais tué, je ne méritais pas de rester là, à pleurer sur un crime que j'avais commis. Pourtant je gisais là, les genoux fichés en terre, à constater les dégâts de ma démesure. Un mort. La mort certaine du désir que je n'avais compris qu'une fois qu'il fut mort. Je ne souhaitais pas sa reconnaissance, au fond. Je le voulais lui. Sauf que des années durant, je m'étais entiché à ployer mon crâne dans la mauvaise direction, à croire que tout ce que j'avais éprouvé pour lui n'était issu que de mon envie de légitimer ma place auprès de Bella. Je m'étais lourdement trompé. Bella n'avait servi qu'à me montrer que j'avais une âme. Ma fille à me dire que j'étais capable de donner la vie. Charlie avait comblé les trous essentiels qui forment toute une vie : l'amour, la douleur et le désir. Le fruit qui m'était en définitive interdit désormais qu'il n'était plus.

- Alors arrête les pommes, les poires sont toutes aussi bonnes…

Je sursautais. Encore des réflexes humains que j'avais appris à activer au fil de mon expérience. Je relevais la tête vers la source du murmure que j'avais entendu.

Et je découvris là, juste devant moi, derrière la pierre tombale, un spectre qui arracha mes entrailles. Un homme d'entre deux âges, à la charpente solide, les bras velus croisés sur sa poitrine. Il revêtait fièrement un tee-shirt noir qui rendait sa peau neigeuse, mettait en valeur son cou qui portait toujours l'immonde cicatrice que je lui avais infligé. Charlie était là. Charlie, avec ses cheveux courts aussi sombres que son regard ténébreux, sa moustache qui exprimait ses émotions à la place de sa bouche. Il était là. En chair, en os… et en venin. Il dardait sur ma personne des iris d'un rouge sang qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens. Un vampire.

- C…comment est-ce possible ?

Son amusement fouettait mon esprit. J'étais encore en mesure de lire en lui.

- Il paraît qu'on se transforme en vampire quand on n'est pas vidé de la totalité de son sang, alors…

Alors je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre. Le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules, s'évertuait depuis tant de mois à me lier à cette terre terne disparut. Il était vivant !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Charlie ? J'étais mort de chagrin à l'idée de t'avoir tué !

- Parce que j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi tu t'étais désintéressé de moi, Edward.

Une seconde voix intervint juste derrière Charlie. Celle de Bella, qui se dégagea de l'ombre de son père. Elle aussi une vampire, et ce par mes soins. Elle avait l'air d'une statue de marbre qui se déguisait avec des robes de grand couturier. J'eus aussitôt honte de ma pensée. Bella était ma femme, et ce n'était pas elle qui avait changé. Plutôt mes dispositions à son égard. Elle se tenait là, près de son père, les gestes calqués sur les siens. Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Carlisle avait été témoin de son réveil. C'est sur ma recommandation qu'il a simulé son enterrement.

- Mais pourquoi Bella, pourquoi une telle décision ?

- Parce qu'il refusait de me dire pourquoi tu l'avais mordu ! C'est seulement hier qu'il m'a tout avoué Edward !

Elle ne criait pas. Sa voix était plutôt sépulcrale, identique à celle que nous possédions tous quand nous ne simulions pas l'humanité. Combien je la comprenais ! Je frémissais à l'idée de ce que Charlie lui avait avoué. Son amour pour moi, le fait que j'y réponde. Que, perdu dans mes ardeurs, je n'avais pas pu me maîtriser… J'eus de nouveau honte de moi. Ma femme avait appris mes infidélités, et ce de la pire manière qui soit. J'étais une nouvelle fois coupable. Coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que la personne à laquelle j'avais juré fidélité pour l'éternité, celle avec laquelle j'avais eu un enfant. J'étais mortifié.

- Je veux juste savoir si tu l'aimes.

- Oui. Je l'aime.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Pas encore. Pas maintenant que j'avais la chance, ou le malheur, au choix, de me délester de tous ces sentiments qui me rongeaient depuis que j'avais cru Charlie définitivement mort. Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pas plus que son père par ailleurs. Elle encaissait la nouvelle de la façon la plus noble qui fut. Elle prenait tout sur ses épaules.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me le dises, Edward, murmura-t-elle enfin. Combien de fois t'ai-je donné l'occasion de te confier au cours de ces derniers mois ?

- De nombreuses fois, je dus admettre. Sauf que je n'avais plus le goût à rien. J'étais persuadé que je l'avais tué !

Je me comportais comme un enfant geignard, j'en avais pleinement conscience. Je ne savais pas non plus ce qui justifierait mes actes. Rien. Rien ne saurait expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de toute cette histoire douloureuse pour chacun de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

M'interrogea-t-elle enfin. Charlie, à ses côtés, se gardait d'intervenir dans cette discussion qui, pourtant, le concernait.

- Je sais que je dois te quitter Bella. Je ne suis plus digne de toi depuis que j'ai posé mes mains sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et si je te disais que je te pardonnais tes écarts de conduite ?

J'étais au supplice. J'ignorais comment me sortir de ce pétrin sans faire de mal à quiconque. Cela était hors de ma portée. Mais il était hors de question que je continue à jouer cette mascarade.

- Je te répondrais que je ne peux toujours pas revenir à toi. Parce que j'aime ton père.

Bella se contenta d'opiner du chef, inexpressive alors qu'en elle régnait la tourmente. Je me sentais vraiment mal à cause de cette situation pénible.

- Edward, il n'est pas question que je me mette entre ton épouse et toi !

- Le seul à se placer entre ma femme et moi c'est moi ! Je lui répondis avec véhémence Charlie, je ne veux pas revivre une nouvelle fois le cauchemar de ces mois passés sans toi !

- Mais on a juste couché ensemble, ça n'était pas de l'amour !

- Ce n'est pas ce que me disent tes pensées ! Je hurlais au final. Charlie, ce jour-là, j'ai couché avec toi parce que tes pensées me criaient que tu m'aimes !

J'étais conscient que ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, ou du moins, je me gardais d'exprimer la totalité de mes motivations. Parce que depuis, durant tout ce temps, ce n'était ni l'orgueil, ni le besoin de reconnaissance qui m'avaient poussé à déposée ces pommes devant sa pierre tombale. Je le faisais en souvenir de cet amour que je croyais avoir perdu sans même avoir eu l'occasion de l'exprimer. J'étais amoureux. Follement amoureux de ce stupide moustachu qui était prêt à jeter aux orties son éternité pour le bonheur de sa fille, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il savait tout autant que moi que nous souffririons tous les trois de sa décision.

- Et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de te perdre encore.

C'était dit. Je m'étais totalement délivré de mon fardeau. J'avais su être franc contre vents et marées, aux dépends des dégâts que cela allait déchaîner dans nos existences. Cela n'empêcha pas Charlie de me gratifier d'un regard noir…

- Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souffla Bella en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son père. Je t'ai toujours dit que rien ne nous séparera. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Charlie en revanche en était mortifié. Il se reprochait déjà d'être à l'origine de ma séparation avec sa fille.

- Et Renesmée ?

Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Renesmée n'est plus une enfant. Elle saura comprendre pourquoi son père et moi nous nous séparons. Elle a vécu comme moi ces mois suivant ta mort, et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse de voir son père retrouver la raison.

J'eus envie de protester en disant que je n'étais pas fou, avant de me souvenir que mon comportement s'y apparentait pas mal, ces derniers temps…

Ceci dit, Bella se détacha de son père pour s'approcher de moi. Il était manifeste que cela lui en coûtait. Néanmoins, elle restait la femme forte et courageuse qui avait fait mon admiration, quand j'avais appris à la connaître. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de moi pour déclarer sur un ton faussement impérieux :

- Et toi, n'oublie pas que je suis une vampire maintenant. Si tu fais du mal à mon père je t'arracherais les burnes !

Elle n'eut pas le courage nécessaire pour en dire davantage. Son message délivré, elle se rua hors du cimetière, nous laissant seuls, Charlie et moi.

Nous ressemblions à deux imbéciles, lui et moi. Moi planté devant sa tombe à le contempler, lui, perdu au delà des limites du cimetière, à suivre la route qu'avait emprunté sa fille à son départ. Mon esprit flirtait avec le sien, happait chacune des idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Il regrettait sincèrement ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il se prenait pour un monstre parce qu'il était amoureux de l'époux de sa fille, du père de sa petite fille. Et moi j'étais là, à le contempler, incapable d'être à malheureux quant à ma rupture. Il était là. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

Je sautais la pierre tombale pour me placer derrière lui, n'hésitais pas une seconde à encercler sa taille de mes bras. Il était froid. Aussi froid que moi. Mais j'éprouvais le même plaisir que jadis au contact de sa peau. Du désir. De l'envie. Une soif incontrôlable de son corps, de le plaquer au sol et de l'avoir tout à moi, encore une fois. J'étais incontrôlable.

- Charlie, je sais que cela te fait du mal, je murmurais à son oreille mais tu sais aussi que dès le départ, c'était ce que tu désirais.

- Je ne voulais pas que les choses partent en couilles Edward. J'avais juste désiré que tu tombe amoureux de moi, non de Bella, ce qui était déjà irréparable le jour où nous avons couché ensemble toi et moi.

- Et maintenant je suis là, dis-je en nichant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Vas-tu nous faire souffrir pour l'éternité ?

Ma question fit mouche. Il savait très bien que non. Je fus tout de même surpris quand il laissa tomber toutes ses réticences, aux dépends de sa conscience qui lui hurlait que nous faisions quelque chose de mal. Il se laissa choir de tout son poids contre moi. Nous étions joue contre joue. Tout doucement, il me cédait du terrain, et plus que jamais j'étais sûr que cette rupture avec Bella était la voie à suivre. Je voulais Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Edward ?

- Ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire Charlie. On sort ensemble toi et moi, et pour le reste on avisera.

Je l'avais déjà admis par le passé. Les mièvreries, les promesses d'amour éternels et j'en passe, j'avais assez donné avec Bella. Je ne souhaitais plus faire de serment, pas même de m'encombrer de toutes les lois rigides des engagements. Pour le moment, je savais que je désirais Charlie, et cela me suffisait amplement.

- Alors, tu veux bien faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

Il hésitait. Je fus néanmoins heureux en saisissant ses pensées, bien avant qu'il ne me donne sa réponse.

- Essayons, on verra.

Je me penchais alors vers lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser. C'était déjà un bon départ. Je ne doutais pas que par la suite, nous saurions avancer ensemble, petit à petit, avec nos démons personnels et nos plaisirs communs. Cela me suffisait. J'étais déjà heureux.


End file.
